This research is concerned with changes in the minor glycohemoglobin (Hb AIc) in pregnant diabetic women as related to infant birth-weight. Current studies indicate that 25 percent of the mothers who deliver large babies without a previous history of diabetes have elevated Hb AIc levels. We are also studying erythropoietin levels in infants of diabetic mothers and have found that 30 percent have elevated levels. In a hyperinsulinemic, fetal monkey model we have observed increased hepatic and splenic erythropoiesis with associated elevations of erythropoietin.